Amnesia
by neos-chan
Summary: After finding out he's in a completely different region than where he lives, Neo sets out to find the reason why and attempts to recover his memory. Accompanied by one of his rescuers, Andi, they will travel the land of Sinnoh. Will Neo ever recover his memory and return home? Fights will be fought and relationships will build, but only time will tell what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

_Where have you been…why did you go…? I don't understand…please…..don't…..you can't…..leave me…_

* * *

Chapter 1

I can't make out or distinguish anything around me everything is pitch black. Not to mention the fact I'm numb to my claws. It's similar to drifting in a void of-nothingness if that's even a word. Out of the blue I feel a cold touch in what I think is my neck and it pulls me out of the darkness and into fuzzy reality.

"Son…Can you hear me…" I hear a faraway voice call out. _W-Who is that…?_

"Can you hear me? Wake up!" The voice yelled. I manage to open an eye though there was no point since I could barely make out the figure who just called me.

"Are you alright?" The figure asks. I merely groan in response. "Oh no…Andi …help m-…." As soon as I heard that fragment of a sentence everything goes dark again and I can no longer hear a thing.

Sometime later…

Drip…drip…drip. _Is that water…?_ I slowly open my eyes finding myself in petite wooden room with a single carved out window and brushing my hands underneath me I sense the rough familiar texture of straw. Scanning around the room I find the source of the dripping, water is leaking from a hole in the ceiling forming a small puddle. _I guess who ever owns this place didn't bother to fix the roof but…where exactly am I?_

I try sitting up to get a better look around, however, my pounding head refuses to let me get up more than an inch. I press my paw against my forehead attempting to suppress the pain with no help. Suddenly I hear footsteps approaching the room and my body stiffens up. _Oh no who's that?! _ I clutch the straw bed underneath me expecting the worse.

* * *

The door slowly creaks open and I hold my breath but to my surprise, instead of some scary creature a Lucario steps into the room. Even more to my surprise it's a female Lucario. Lucarios by themselves are rare but female Lucarios take it to another level. But that wasn't the thing made my head begin spin.

"You're awake I see." She says in a soft voice. My mind goes blank trying to think of something to say back to her.

After a long minute of awkward silence she asks "Are you alright?" and I simply shrug.

"Well that's reassuring." She says sarcastically, "Does anything hurt?"

"My head…um…where am I exactly…?" I ask softly, afraid of the answer.

"You're in my house. Well my adopted mother's house rather." Following that statement pounding steps echo into the room, followed by a large Blissey wearing a white apron entering the room.

"He's awake!" She exclaims. She rushes to my bedside and lifts me up rather roughly, causing my head to shake around. "I thought you wouldn't make it! I'm so glad you're okay!" Her eyes fill up with tears. _She's…emotional huh?_

"Mom, don't just lift him up he's hurt!" Lucario pulls me out of her mother's arms and sets placed me back on the straw.

"Sorry Andi I'm just happy he's alright. We found him outside completely out of it remember? I didn't know what to expect when we brought him back here." She replied. "Oh I forgot to ask you, what's your name son?"

"My name is…Neo…" I say kind of shyly.

"What a name you got. You're lucky we found you when we did, who knows what would have happened to you out there. Eterna forest isn't the safest place at night"

I look up at them both with a confused expression on my face. "Eterna…forest?"

"You know the biggest forest in Sinnoh. Oh wait you're a Zoroark so you're not from around here. Why are you so far from home?" Andi's mom asked, worried.

"I'm not in Unova?"

* * *

"No Neo…did you not know that?" I shake my head slowly in disbelief . _I-I'm not in Unova?! How did-why am I-? _My mind starts to full blown panic and I squeeze my eyes shut.

"Neo…its okay" Andi's mom pleaded, trying to reassure me. Despite that my mind was still flooded with denial. Andi stood behind her mother as if she was afraid to say anything.

"I shouldn't…I shouldn't be here." I finally manage to stammer. "I was at home, where I should be, moments ago. Now I'm here that just…" A warm paw touches my shoulder and I open my eyes. It was Andi, looking down at me with a smile. And that smile immediately takes every breath out of my body.

"It'll be okay. We'll figure something out but you need to rest. You look exhausted." She states with concern in her voice.

"I agree. Get some rest and we can talk about it in the morning." Andi's mom added. And with that they silently treaded out of room, leaving me with no light what so ever besides the dim moonlight coming in through the window. _I might as well be unconscious again. I don't know where I am or how I got here and I can barely see a thing like before._

I turn on my side facing away from the window still stuck in doubt that I'm away from home. I mean I was JUST at home, sitting in my oran berry tree, on a branch looking at the stars. Then now, all of the sudden, I'm miles away from my home in a place I'm not familiar with, with many Pokémon I have not seen, I don't understand. I just don't get it. After all these thoughts swim in my mind I notice my body and my eyes getting heavy and I let them go, giving myself rest as Andi requested. _Maybe this is just a dream…and if I wake up I'll be up in my tree again…and I'll see my friends again…please just let this be a dream…just let me get out of this nightmare…._And with that thought, I fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_The following morning…_

Rays of sunlight break through the darkness under my eyelids, and my eyes flutter open only to be blinded by these rays. Squeezing my eyelids tightly shut again, I lift my head up slowly while covering my face with my paw. _It is too early to wake up… _After my eyes recover for a moment I blink repeatedly to regain my vision, and hope that I am home where I belong. But instead when the blurriness goes away, I find myself in the same, small, wooden room. I groan loudly, and let my head fall back onto the hay bed. I guess the nightmare isn't over yet, or rather this isn't a dream. _Maybe I should just go back to sleep…_

I let out a sigh and slowly close my eyes once again. Then I hear the small door to the room slowly creak open, but I'm too tired and frustrated to open my eyes to see who was opening it. So I lie still on the bed listening to the door open then shut again after a short moment. I wait, and then open my eyes again not to find anyone in the room with me. Instead, I find a small bowl of sliced pecha berries positioned by the door frame.

"For me I guess…" I say out loud, rolling off the bed and heading towards the door. I pushed the bowl over with my foot then proceeded to open the door. Looking out into the hall, I find no trace of who left it for me. There are only the old wooden walls in hallway, and a couple of doors that must belong to Andi and her mom's rooms. _I guess it was Andi's mother, I should probably thank her._

Sticking my paw back into the room, I grab a slice of pecha berry before I fully step out the door. The hall seems to lead to a large foyer that also leads to maybe a kitchen or some other room. Some sounds are coming from that area, so I assume she is there. I take a bite of the fruit in my paw and slowly tread down the hallway.

* * *

After making it halfway down the hall I hear Andi's mother behind me calling, "Well hello there Neo dear!" I scream in shock and Andi starts rushing from the room down the hall over to us.

"What's going on?!" Andi yells.

"N-Nothing I just got spooked that's all…"

"Well you gave me a heart attack! Wait, what are you doing out here anyways?" Andi questioned.

"Well, I found a bowl of fruit left in my room and wanted to thank your mom for giving it to me." I answer quietly, not making eye contact.

"That wasn't me Neo." Andi's mom replied. My eyes widen and I glance over at Andi, as her face turns red.

"Wait you…" Before I could get a response, Andi swiftly turns on her toes away from the both of us and crosses her paws in front of her. Andi did that…for me…That thought triggers my face to redden as well. Andi's mom, in turn, has a big grin on her face.

"Well isn't that cute! My little Andi is fond of someone!" She giggles.

"I am not! I just thought he needed food that's all mother!" Andi assures us. "I'm leaving!" And with that Andi runs down the hall back into the other room.

"Suit yourself Andi." Andi's mom huffs, and then turns her attention towards me. "Oh that's right, Neo we need to discuss what happened to you. That is if you are feeling well enough to talk about it now." Andi sticks her head around the corner looking a bit concerned.

"Oh yeah…" I reply. Andi's mom grabs me by the arm and leads me into the other room (which it is in fact a kitchen). She has me sit down in a small wooden stool in front of a just as small wooden table. Andi's mom takes the seat in front of me giving me a serious look, which is not like I've seen her so far. I begin to fidget when I look back at her, feeling really uneasy about what she's about to say. I look down at my paws and begin to fiddle with my claws. _It's almost like I'm waiting on trial or something…_

* * *

"So Neo," She says, grabbing my attention away from my paws. "From what I've gathered from the situation, I think you have amnesia. Which, it explains why you don't understand how you ended up here in the first place." My mind shuts down completely and confusion filled thoughts and questions start to swell. As this happens, my head lowers as if I'm trying to find the answer on the table top.

"Neo. Neo are you there?" She calls. My head snaps up and I shake my head yes, giving her a signal to continue.

"Now, we just need to figure out what to do to bring your memory back and find a way for you to return home. But sadly, from what I know there is no known way to get to Unova from Sinnoh."

"So are you saying I'm trapped here?" I ask, in fear.

"You are 'trapped'. That is, unless you want to do something to change that." She states.

"Something like what? Because I haven't the slightest clue about what to do about my situation." I growl.

"Well then let me give you some choices. Either you sit here and mope, or you go out there and find your lost memory. And maybe when you find it you can return home." _Can I even do it? I mean I probably could find my memory, but this place..._

"Wait, I can't just go out in Sinnoh alone. I don't know the surroundings well or the majority of the Pokémon who live here."

"You have a point there."

"I can go with you!" Andi exclaims. I quickly turn towards Andi, who has an extremely determined and excited expression on her face. She's standing on the very tip of her toes and leaning forward on another little table. But her enthusiasm isn't shared with her mom by the looks of it.

* * *

"I don't think that's the best idea, you're still too-" She starts.

"I can do it! I'm not a child anymore! He deserves a chance to go back where he belongs right? I think I could help him..." Silence fills the room. I feel the intense need to say something but my mind is being pulled in two different ways. _I do need help...she would be able to help me but on the other hand there is no need to pull her or her mom into my problem any further. _

I shake my head and I finally manage to come up with a response. I slowly turn towards her, give her a small smile, and say "I appreciate you trying to help me, I really do. But I should do this alone."

"But I can't just let you go by yourself! You need someone to guide you!" Andi protested. I shake my head.

"You've done enough for me already. It's okay." Andi's blue ears fold forward over her eyes and she looks down. _Honestly…I would like someone to come with me but…I've burdened them enough. I need to go back where I belong. _

"Are you absolutely sure about this? I mean I don't like the idea but Andi does have a good point." Andi's mom adds.

"I'm sure. I'm going to do this alone."

* * *

**Sorry for this short and uneventful chapter. But it will get better, I promise! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Sometime later…_

"Why did I choose to do this?" I sigh, out loud. _Because you're an idiot. You had the chance to go with someone who KNOWS this region better than anyone else you'll find. But no. You decided to go alone in a place you've never been to, or barely heard about, because you didn't want to burden them with your problem. _Sometimes, I really hate my mind.

So, here I am wandering around in the unfamiliar maze of Eterna on my own. Andi's mom had supplied me with a pouch filled with some necessities, including a good sum amount of berries and herbs. Although, I insisted that I could find some food for myself, but she felt obligated to do so. The only thing she said she wished she could do was to provide a map, but I convinced her I'd be okay. What a stupid thing to say.

I didn't see Andi much after I told her and her mother that I would go alone, which bugged me. She seemed to care about my safety and well being, yet she didn't see me off. She didn't even give me a simple wave goodbye or anything. I must have upset her, but why does that bother me? No one has ever made me feel guilty, if this is what I'm feeling. I've been so head strong (well not now of course), but still this shouldn't bug me.

* * *

I sigh and look up to the sky. The sun is shining brightly through the tangled tree tops, creating an afternoon haze. The forest itself is terrifyingly huge. Tall trees tower over me around every twist and turn, and the strange noises that randomly sound off make me tense. I haven't seen a sign of life since I left (besides the noises), which only makes me more afraid of the worst.

"This is ridiculous…" I say as I continue to walk. I begin to tug on the strands of my mane that are hanging over my eyes, feeling the sudden silence take over me. Suddenly, a screech vibrates in the distance and I stop dead in my tracks. _M-Maybe I should stop for right now…_I drop down onto my seat underneath a shady oak tree. The quiet nature of the forest returns, and I begin to hear the soft rustling of the leaves which starts to settle my nerves.

_I love how I barely started this stupid journey and I'm already too afraid to continue. _I'm still in disbelief that I'm even in this situation. It's completely crazy, but it happened and now I'm here alone, with a forgotten piece of my memory. Alone again.

Come to think of it, I was almost always alone. I was an only child growing up, and I left home as soon as I evolved. I found my home by myself, I taught myself everything I know, and I've lived by myself for years. Even though I have a bunch of friends I'm still alone most of the time. You would think I'd be used to this and overcome this situation easily, but…I can't.

* * *

I turn over onto my side, tucking my paw under my head and stare down at the grass. As I sit there and stare, a rush of sweet air passes by me. The sweet scent of the air is completely different than the rest and it almost smells like…

"Is that honey?" _Why would there be…? _Out of curiosity, I lift my head up and lean towards the sweet smelling air. I squint my eyes, trying to see if my suspicions are correct, and I spot the shiny amber gleam of honey in the far distance.

"Okay then?" I mutter, utterly confused as to why honey would randomly be out here in the middle of the forest. Did someone spill it or what? I simply can't ignore the hundreds of questions popping up in my head, so I foolishly decide to take a look.

I tread slowly towards the honey, fearing that whoever is responsible for the honey being there may still be lingering around somewhere. But as I approach, once again, I don't sense a soul around me. Not even the rustle of the trees shifts. And to make matters stranger, the small splotch of honey I thought I saw, was getting bigger. Soon, I'm standing face to face with the tallest wall covered in honey that probably ever existed or that will ever exist EVER. My eyes widen as I examine this wall closely and realize how thick it is-not to mention there seems to be hexagonal patterns hidden underneath the honey.

* * *

For some reason, I begin to feel the strange urge to touch the wall. I've never seen such a strange structure in my entire life, thus my curiosity peeks and I begin to reach forward. However, a very high pitched screeching-buzzing sound goes off for no reason. I yell in pain, feeling the immense pressure of the sound travel into my ear drums and I quickly slap my paws over my ears. The action was futile however, since the vibrations still manage to slip through my claws and into my sore ears once again.

I collapse onto my knees, press my head into the grass, and beg dear Arceus to make the sound cease; though the sound seemed to continue for hours. Oh the agony. Just as I can bare the pain no longer, the buzzing finally fades away and I pull my paws off my ears with a sigh of relief. Though the buzzing may have disappeared, there is still a faint ringing that echoes in my scrambled brain making me dizzy. But soon it fades and I'm able to stand back up again. _What in the Distortion World was that?!_

"TREZZZPAZZZERRR!" A buzzing voice exclaims. "TREZPAZZER! TREZPAZZER!" Menacing glowing red eyes start to shine through the honey layer on the wall and they appear to be coming the hexagonal shapes I saw earlier. Their eyes glare at me and continue to buzz at me, but I can barely understand what in the world these shapes are saying. _Oh Arceus, what have I done now?!_

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. It will probably be just as long for the next chapter as well so why don't you check out the following authors while you wait? HazelFireSky, Imagine Believe Achieve, darkblack03, and blackroseturnedred. They are extremely talented. Thanks for reading. _  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It becomes clear to me that the wall is not truly a wall, but it is really a colony of some type of Pokémon grouped together for some sort of purpose. That purpose, it seems, is to keep anyone including myself away from this area and I had interrupted their goal. But what IS that goal? What would possess these Pokémon to be hostile to a complete stranger? Yet, there is no time for such questions as it is apparent that I have upset them and I'm for it.

The ground slightly starts to tremble as the colony of Pokémon levitates inches above the grass. It continues to rise higher and higher detaching themselves from the greenery that surrounded them, and once the sides become exposed so do the bug like wings holding up the colony. _Great, Bug-type Pokémon, I'm in for it now._ The wings change their angle a little bit so that the force created by the wings can push the colony forward towards me, their eyes start glowing red more ferociously and menacing than before as if they are preparing to strike at me. To make matters even more frightening, they buzz lowly, "Trezpazzer...Trezpazzer," at me. They inch slowly, yet terrifyingly, closer making me inch backwards out of sheer fear, knowing well that I can't fight them back; I would be knocked out instantly by one of their attacks.

"Look, I'm not a trespasser! I don't even know where I am! If you just let me leave I won't bother you again," I beg. But it doesn't work; they just continue to mumble "trezpazzer," as they keep approaching. Soon, I'm backed into a tall tree and the looming colony is within a couple feet of my face. My heart begins to pound and sweat rolls from my mane to my chin. _This is it then. I'm going to be taken out the first day on my journey...no scratch that it hasn't even been a full day yet! The point is I'm done for..._

* * *

I look at the grass like there is nothing else left to do but to let them attack me. I press my back against the tree trunk and slide down into the grass accepting defeat. But then I realize something. _The Pokémon are floating...so maybe if I...yes it can work!_ I look back up at the towering Pokémon wall and find that they are a few feet off the ground. Perfect. I crouch down onto all fours and gripping the grass firmly under my paws I wait for my chance. Then I get the chance. I tumble underneath them with great speed and take off in a random direction before they can even notice.

"Trezpazzer?" I faintly hear them call, but I ignore it and keep running. And running and running. Eventually I find myself in a cave and I hit the brakes after feeling the rough ground. I look back at the passage that I just entered and see that the space is too small for the colony to fit. I let out a sigh of relief. I'm safe for now. All I have to do is find my way through this cave.

I stand back up feeling a bit more comfortable, until I hear a buzz echo from deep within the cave causing a chill run through my body. _Not again!_ I hesitantly turn towards the noise and scream upon looking at dozens of menacing red eyes piercing through the dark, staring at me. I immediately turn away from the eyes only to see the colony of Pokémon from before looking at me from the opening of the cave, unable to come in after me. Here I am now, cornered, trapped or whatever you want to call it; there's simply no way out.

Well, no way out the easy way out that is. _The only way I can get out is to dig; they can't follow me through a tiny hole, but I have to make this fast!_ I close my eyes and focus deeply, channeling my energy into my claws as they begin to glow a deep crimson. I open my eyes again, stare at the ground beneath me, pull my arm back and then strike. No good. I strike again; barely a dent. I can hear the buzzing increase from within the cave while the other colony of Pokémon tries to bust the entrance to the cave open. I take a deep breath, pull back once more, and strike again. This time the strike was powerful enough to break through, almost too powerful. I scream feeling the rocks crumble from underneath me as I fall into the darkness, only managing to catch a glimpse of the red eyes of the Pokémon before I plummet. I fall freely through air until I hit some type of structure (I can't really tell in the dark) then hit something wet?

* * *

"O-Ow…" I groan, still experiencing the impact of the fall. Before I can even open my eyes my senses become overwhelmed with a sickly sweet smell. Honey. But it's not just any honey, it's not any honey I've ever smelled. I should know since I've tasted so much honey growing up that my blood should have honey in it- at least from what I remember anyways. When I open my eyes I'm nearly blinded by the brightness of the unfamiliar room. Once my eyes adjust, I look over at what I'm laying on and it's a pool of honey. _Um…did I hit my head too hard on my way down here or something?_

Scanning the room, I come across more of these honey pools in the other corners of this strange place. The walls are decorated with some crystal like amber colored material that brightens up every nook and cranny and they all seem to be shaped as a hexagon. Everything around this place seems to be decorated in some ornate and regal fashion, but I still don't know what exactly this place is. _I guess I should just leave, I mean the Pokémon didn't follow me here so..._Trying to stand up I feel the clingy honey pulling back with more force on my fur forcing me to lay back down in the shallow pool.

"Great," I utter under my breath, "Now I'm stuck. Just perfect." As I try to lift myself up again I hear a slight buzzing from somewhere in the room. I instantly freeze and turn my head as much as possible to see where the buzzing was coming from. _They couldn't have followed me here! There's no way!_ Suddenly a crack opens up in the wall just in front of me and two seemingly invisible doors swing open. Beyond the door, there is nothing but white light and a distant shadow of a figure approaching. The figure is floating off the ground and I can see its familiar menacing red eyes staring daggers at me.

"W-Who are you?!" I ask, fearfully. The figure doesn't reply but it steps out of the bright doorway revealing itself. It's a Pokémon (obviously) that is floating a few feet off the ground with long bug like wings, but its actual size is about the same as Andi's. Its waist and arms are small and slender though its lower half is domed shaped with a yellow and black stripe pattern. On its head adorns some sort of head piece with a red gem and overall this Pokémon appears to be female. Female or not she still strikes fear into me with her big red eyes.

* * *

"I zhould be the one azking you that," She replies in a buzzy, regal tone of voice, "But I guess I zhould introduce you to the one who zhall be putting you in your place. I am Ella, the Vespiquen of Amber Caztle and the leader of the Combee who live here."

"Combee? You mean those wall colony things that attacked me?!"

"Correct. It zeemz my children weren't zucczzezful ztopping you from trezpazzing into my caztle and trying to zteal our enchanted honey." _Those were her children?!_

"I wasn't trying to trespass! I wasn't trying to steal your honey either! I was just walking around then your 'children' attacked me!" I exclaim, though Ella looks like she is ignoring me.

"It'z a zhame that they failed me. Now I muzt take care of the trezpazzer myzelf..." Her eyes emit a scarlet glow and she slowly begins to hover towards me. I attempt to struggle my way out of the honey pool, but it proves to be useless. Soon, Ella's shadow cascades over my body as she reaches the point to where she is only a foot away from me.

"Please! Just let me go," I plea, "I won't come here ever again just let me go!"

"I'm zorry," She replies lowly, "But all trezpazzerz muzt be taken care of. No matter what." She crosses her arms in front her slender form. Her arms then start glowing crimson, bleeding out with energy. _It's that move. X-Scissor…It's over for me then… _With the simple expression of "good bye", Ella uncrosses her arms in an "X" shape towards me. I close my eyes and turn my head, waiting for the impact of the attack, but all I hear is a metallic clang. I quickly open my eyes to find a familiar Pokémon standing over me at the edge of the pool holding back the "X" created by Ella with what looks to be Metal Claw.

"A-ANDI?!" I yell. Andi turns her head towards me and gives me a sly smile, like she isn't even in battle.

"Looks like I got to you in time, Neo." She simply states.

* * *

**Well, it has been a while! My brain decided to have writers block for the past, I don't know, three to four weeks? Well, I am back and I hope you enjoy it! **


End file.
